


Bendy Straws

by ShitForBrains



Series: Mentor and Mentee [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentor/mentee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Tony learns something new from Peter. Short and cute mentor & mentee moment. No slash!





	Bendy Straws

Tony blocks off the security cameras on the mall roof as Peter starts arranging the deli sandwiches from the paper bags. He placed two for Tony and had six on his own side swallowing his saliva as he sniffed the delicious smell. 

 

Tony dropped down with his suit and grabs his deli, “We’re clear kid.” Peter pulls off his mask and shakes his now curly hair. He doesn’t waste a single moment as he starts attacking his food. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Tell me if you want some time alone with your food.” Peter grins looking like a chipmunk, “Sorry but I’m starving.” Tony, “Hi starving I’m Tony.” Peter ignores him for that. 

 

Tony, “So how was school?” Peter stops chewing to look at him and asks, “How was the board meeting?” Tony who was about to take his bite, “Okay fair enough. We both hate school and work.” 

 

Peter moves onto his third sandwich, “Well Ned and I had spaghetti for lunch. That was the good part.” Tony took a sip of his coke, “Well I gave out my blueberries in hopes to get the others to shut up but it didn’t work as much as I hope it would.” 

 

Peter stops eating and started at Tony. Tony looks at him, “What?” Peter, “Erm you’re not using your straw.” Tony looks at his paper cup, “My what? Straw?” Peter points to his own drink cup, “Yeah the straw.” 

 

Tony looks at his cup, “What’s wrong with mine?” Peter rolls his eyes, “You are not bending your straw! Look!” He reaches over and bends the straw for it was now sideways instead of straight. 

 

Tony looks at him weirdly, “Okay what the hell. What was that for?” Peter looked so triggered, “What do you mean what’s it for! That’s how you use it! It’s not a straight straw, it’s a bendy straw! You’re supposed to bend it!” 

 

Tony looks at him in ridiculous amazement, “What? Why? Kid what the heck?” Peter rolls his eyes, “It’s a bendy straw! You were disrespecting its purpose in life. If you don’t fulfil its purpose it would be pointless for it to exist!” 

 

Tony looks at Peter for a moment before laughing out loud till he had tears rolling down. Peter blushes red, “Why are you laughing? Stop!” Tony releases his hand from the suit to rubs his face, “Oh my god. What was that….” He says breathlessly. 

 

Peter nibbles his sandwich looking annoyed. Tony breaths out, “Peter promise me something.” Peter quickly perks up, “I promise!” Tony chuckles at his naivety, “Don’t grow up kid.” Peter backs out, “What no! That one doesn’t count!” 

 

Tony laughs, “Too late.” Peter, “No fair!” Tony, “Maybe you should wait till hear your part of the deal for promises Mr Parker.” Peter pouts, “No fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i could come up with more ideas but I'm at a loss.


End file.
